From The Ground Up
by AirbrushedGolem
Summary: A new pony has entered Equestria as the moon makes its way across the sky and something stirs in the Everfree. Self Insertion. T for swearing/sex joke. Back from hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"Because I could not stop for death,

He kindly stopped for me.

The carriage held but just ourselves,

And immortality."

-Emily Dickinson-

Chapter 1

I grunted, my long legs carrying me quickly away from school. College to be exact. I'm a driver, personality type, and that means if I see the finish line, then my mind is already there. It also means that when I look at what I'll be able to do during my second semester I'm having a hard time waiting for over another year of college.

I shrugged the thought off, sun already down and a light mist hitting my hair. My shoulders were hunched up with my collar pressed to my mouth as usual. It was habit by now along with walking with my eyes almost closed. People often told me that it was creepy the way I walked. Like I was a zombie or sleepwalker or something.

Looking back and forth for headlights I crossed the street into the far parking lot. My car was the only one left, as I had to stay late. Tech classes really took it out of me. I mean, I could whip a computer to pieces then reassemble it but I had trouble with networking. All those logical software elements went over my head. I let the thought cross my mind again. Next semester I could simply... use a few credits in jewelry, or carpentry. I loved to do stuff with my hands. Unfortunately I was good at computers, and they pay well.

I sighed at my stream of thoughts, them actually passing in a few seconds. I clicked the unlock button and climbed into my beater, ready to go home and eat dinner. Maybe read a little fanfiction. But it was not to be had. My car sputtered to life and instantly I smelled oil. I hurriedly turned my car off and popped the hood.

I lifted the thin sheet of metal, begging to not be met with the dreaded sight. I swore. Loudly and prolifically. The engine was covered in oil again! I grumbled and kicked the tire before firing a text off to my dad and brother. They were the car junkies of the family and I wasn't supposed to drive with the oil all over the place.

I just took a seat on the trunk, looking up at the cloudy sky and cursing at my luck. By the time I got home I'd have to go straight to sleep and then wake again tomorrow for more classes, which would go over my head...

Then the strangest noise reached me. I looked around, noticing that it had gotten misty out. Not really that much of a surprise in spring around here. I looked over to the road again and grinned. There was a horse drawn carriage that was coming from the mist. The driver looked over and waved to me. Quite the cheerful guy, dressed up in an old suit and tophat. It almost made me laugh.

"Hello over there!" he yelled.

"Well hello right back!" I shouted as he came to a halt. Truly I had never been near a horse before so I walked up and stayed a little ways away from the beast. "Pretty cool set up that you got here. Haven't seen a horse drawn carriage in a long while."

"Oh, it's nothing. Mainly how I get around really." I looked closer and made note that he wasn't Amish. I mean, I see them around Wal-marts and stuff, so I know what they typically look like. I wasn't discriminating at all, just being observant.

"Well, seems like a slow way to get around. I prefer the car when it isn't busted."

"Broken down, eh? Well is there anywhere I could take you?" At this I was a little worried. You know, all that stranger danger that is drilled into you from an early age. But I shook that off. Statistically that was more likely to happen to kids and by people they knew, not strangers. I glanced at my phone, seeing that neither of my family members had bothered to text me back.

"Well... sure. Why not. Just over to some fast food place or something though. Would be nice to eat tonight before I have to sleep." The man smiled and patted the bench next to him and I climbed up.

It was odd, kind of like being on a moving park bench. The streets were mostly deserted at this hour so I thought nothing of it. My eyes eventually were drawn to the horse, and all the muscles moving underneath its skin. And, eventually, this led my mind to My Little Pony. A friend of mine had converted me to it, starting with the Cider Season episode. After getting home I had been a hermit for two days, watching every single episode. The man snapped me out of my reverie.

"So, you live in the city?"

"Actually, up north a little. It's only a thirty minute drive to get here for class though." I replied, not really noticing that I blanked out on my town's name.

"Ah, so you go to the school then. What course are you in?"

"Oh! I'm in the IT department." He looked a little worried about this. "I much prefer taking the computer apart physically, though. It's getting harder and harder for me to wrap my mind around those logical tables and such. Was thinking of taking some carpentry or something next semester to help me relax."

His face had brightened up the more I talked and I was happy that someone was actually listening to me for once. I found it hard to keep people's attentions and faded into the background most of the time. Almost like a ninja.

"So, what was wrong with that car of yours?"

"Oh, oil all over the engine again. It's happened a few times before, last year and the year before in fact. Always seems to get me on the year." I smiled and then my body went rigid. There was heat, what felt like fire drawing my skin tight and making it crack. I opened my eyes from the blink and a shiver ran up my spine. The man was looking at me with a worried expression.

"You shouldn't try to think to hard." he said, softly, soothingly. But that just made me think harder. I had turned my key, another shiver ran up my spine and a tear leaked out of my eye. Roaring fore, heat and pain had rushed through my body. I clenched my fists and stared at them, shivering and another tear leaking free.

"A-am I dead?" I asked softly.

"Yes, son. And I am sorry for that. Don't worry though, death probably isn't what you're expecting." he assured me, scooting close and wrapping a comforting arm around me. I gave a sad smile.

"Well, dang. And here I was hoping for something like trans-dimensional reincarnation." I muttered.

His body stiffened and I looked at him. Surprise was written all over him. "Well son, you're pretty dang close. Guess I can skip the nag-fest. Now, most people simply choose a world and are reborn as infants, only watching as their knew bodies grow up with separate thoughts... But I've taken a liking to you. I'll let you choose any world and start from where you are right now. How's that sound?"

I chuckled and then leaned against him. This, really, was a dream come true! And in my world being nice didn't get you anywhere! "That. Sounds. Awesome. At least 20% cooler then being reborn." I already had an idea of where I wanted to go. While still new to the whole Brony thing, I felt connected with that. Either that or Pokémon. I pondered for a few seconds that decided that being a pony would be cooler with me memories. After I died there I could always say Pokémon. I wouldn't mind watching that.

"Equestria." I told him firmly. He grinned and laughed. I finally looked around as we stopped and saw a misty clearing. The ground was completely dirt. "And maybe if you take a liking to me again I can choose Pokémon. Either way, Pokémon comes a close second."

I climbed down and waved as the wagon driver drove away into the mist. I yawned, suddenly feeling tired. The dirt felt like the most comfortable feather bed in the world and a tiny thought told me that I would be alright when I woke up.

**That quote at the top? My favorite literary quote. Also the driving force behind this story. I hope everypony can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**So... R&R? Any suggestions for plot? Any ideas for a name? (Already have the species set, just need a name!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes blinked open a few times and I let out a grunt at the bright light. A small yawn escaped me as everything came into focus. In front of my was brown cloth and it took me a moment to realize that it wasn't some makeshift pillow in bed, but a saddlebag. It was also very lumpy and pushing against my face. I felt too lazy to get up and stop the discomfort so I simply examined the clearing.

Last night there had been a heavy mist but now I could see I was in a small clearing. The bright sun warmed the air and I yawned again, looking at the trees as they swayed in a gentle breeze. There was a small stream somewhere nearby, I couldn't see it but I could hear it. The scent of fresh water washed over me as I took a deep breath. Fresh and pristine, not a single sign of pollution. I must have been far away from any city.

My eyes crossed a little as I noticed my muzzle for the first time. It was a silvery grey color. I grinned and could see my mouth a little bit. That was definitely odd. I thought about what the cart driver had said and chuckled, sitting up slowly. It felt weird, to say the least, but I was able to manage my front legs well enough.

I turned my head and heard my neck crackle pleasantly. Just one more yawn and then I glanced back.

I had wings! It was the first thing I could think when I saw the appendages and I let out a pure laugh that filled the clearing. "Wow, wings!" I said, with a slightly deeper voice then I was used to hearing. "And I have a sexy voice!"

I couldn't help laughing out loud and standing to stretch. My body felt great, like that time I had gotten a massage in the mall, except without the one knot in my side. I chuckled again at the thought and then looked to my saddlebag. It was a nice brown, contrasting with my fur pleasantly. I had to look back again at my flank to see that my tail was a deep blue that looked like the night sky. And... A a cutie mark!

I looked closely at the pattern and grinned sheepishly. It was much more complicated then most ponies. The center was a silhouette of a hammer, very small and unnoticeable to the rest of the design, but it made up the center of a compass. The North and South on the compass were much longer out, the East and West barely there. And from the two large compass points ran the lines that I was used to seeing as indicators of the earth's magnetic field.

The design itsel was slightly complex, but the colors made it beautiful. Gold was definitely the main color, with black and blue thrown in in just the right amounts. I developed a crick in my neck from looking at my flank for so long and had to rub my neck to ease it out.

My mane was short, like my hair had been, and started at the base of my neck. I ruffled through it all the way up to my forehead and then stopped, eyes wide with surprise. I had a freaking horn! I felt at it with my hoof and made faces, I'm sure, as I wondered over the development. I just had to chuckle mirthlessly at the finding.

"Oh, that's just rich. Get a new life where I can hope to blend in and he makes me a freaking alicorn! He truly loves his sense of humor, whoever he was." I had to think for a little bit on what I remembered, but most of it seemed foggy, as if I hadn't thought about these things for over a decade. "Wait, Celestia and Luna are alicorns and have lived for over a thousand years... If he made me freaking immortal I'm going to beat his ass when I die!"

The irony of that statement was lost on me as I dug into the saddlebag. There were a few basic survival tools, such as a knife to cut the fruit inside. I didn't see any meat in the pack, but I didn't much mind as I had no craving for it. There were a few oranges and apples and as I dug around I found a note.

'Hey there!' it read, 'By now you've probably realized your an alicorn, and if not... surprise! I filled your head with how to move your body and levitate stuff with that horn of yours. You should pick up flying very easily and you'll have to study more for advanced magic. Call yourself Magnet or Magnes, it fits your cutie mark quite well.'

I started cursing under my breath and unrolled the last part of the scroll as I took a deep breath. 'P.S. You're probably swearing your head off right now. Please stop, they don't use those words here.'

I just couldn't resist my eyes rolling to the back of my head, giving the letter a 'No, really?' look. I packed it away and then slung the bag on my back, turning my head to listen to the water. 'Magnes or Magnet? I think I'll go with Magnet. The whole Latin thing may make me easier to spot as an alicorn.'

In thinking about this I glanced back to my wings and grinned when I saw the saddlebags covering them. "Well, at least I'll be able to blend in. As long as I wear this bag of course. Seems I'm only about the size of Big Mac and I don't have the ever flowing mane of the sisters."

My musing was interrupted as my hoof landed in the stream. I grinned and took a big gulp of the cold water before I looked up and down the stream. North, because for some reason I could tell which direction I was looking, was only more trees. South on the other hand held a way out of the forest and glimpses of a town.

"Town or living in the woods forever? I think town. Besides, it looks like Ponyville. I've always wondered what a Pinkie Pie party was like in first person."

I gauged that it would take me about three hours to walk into town. It would be a good use of my time to practice Levitation so that I wasn't some crazy unicorn walking in. Falling leaves, which I now noticed were changing colors for fall, were the perfect targets.

I grunted, sweating a little as I finally came to Ponyville. (A sign filled me in on the way) I was still walking along the stream, and even though I was out of breath I still had to smile. Magic was like the feeling you get when you really like someone and they return the feeling. Unfortunately I had pushed myself a bit far, grabbing quite a few leaves at the same time and trying to make them dance.

To my left I could see a darker forest then the one I had come from and it sent a shiver down my spine. Weird noises came from it on occasion, but it was mostly the dark of it that got to me. I've been in a cave with no light source before, and this was darker then that.

I shook my head and glanced back in front of me as I entered the town. There was a lot of greenery around the river and I stuck to it, forfeiting the easier task of walking on the dirt trail ten feet away. Ahead of me I had caught sight of a small building with grass growing on top of it. "Fluttershy's cottage." I whispered.

I walked over a small bridge and then up to the door. There were many small animals in the yard and they didn't seem to even notice me there. I tapped lightly on the door and heard a soft sneeze from inside before the door opened.

"Ah, hello." she whispered, looking me over shyly.

"Hi, I'm new in town and yours was the first house I came across. Would you... happen to know how to get a house in town? I kind of prefer making my own but I was wondering if I had to talk to someone before I just started building" It was so hard containing my fangirl 'squee' at the sight of Fluttershy but I pulled it off, instead giving her a wide smile.

"O-oh! If you'd like to build a home for yourself then all you have to do is talk to the Mayor. She should be at Town Hall. I'm so so so so so sorry I can't take you there, but I'm taking care of a few animals right now that lost their homes in the storm yesterday."

I nodded and waved as I walked off. Let's see, the last episode I remember was the one where Fluttershy got lessons on not being a pushover. Seems like that may have already passed here. It definitely helped her social skills with strangers.

I walked down the main path into Ponyville and was slightly amazed at all the different ponies. In the shows you may see them, but you never HEAR them. There was a buzz of conversation everywhere on the main street. I got waves from a few different ponies and I waved back as I went along or nodded. Ponies here were definitely more friendly then folks back on Earth.

I spotted the Town Hall and walked towards it, taking my time. The scents and sounds whistling through this city on a soft breeze made me wish my walk would never end. It was like one of those warm dreams that you miss so horribly when you wake up.

I walked into the building to see that it was really only one room with a spiral staircase going up. The Mayor herself was at a desk just finishing some paperwork. She smiled at me as I approached. "Ah, hello there. I haven't seen your face before. How may I help you?"

"Oh, yes. I'd like to ask if I would be able to build a house here in Ponyville, preferably long the river somewhere without too many other ponies." I was getting quite good at spinning things off the top of my head. Not even a single stutter in that sentence.

"Why of course!" she said, pulling a map of Ponyville out of nowhere. I walked up and looked for the blue line of the stream and saw where other ponies lived outlined in red boxes. Almost nopony lived on the stream besides Fluttershy. I pointed at a spot that was just past a small grove of trees, less then a mile from where the shy pony lived.

"If I could, I'd like to take that spot please. My name's Magnet." I tuned the Mayor out as she mumbled and drew a perfect square plot on my soon to be home. My mind was already going to what it would be like. As much as the architecture in Ponyville was nice, I kind of preferred Fluttershy's house. I grinned, thinking about how I could dig down into the ground a little, use some exposed beams across the ceiling and turn the roof into a small garden. It would be more like a hobbit home then a cottage though and the idea suited me fine. I half wondered if I could get a circular door for it as well!

I snapped back to reality as the Mayor passed me a sheet of paper. On it was my plot but in bigger size with a red line to mark where I could do stuff. Seems the lot even had a small pond, being so close to the river. "OK, so work ponies should have the area set for you to use by the time you get back there. I suggest investing a few bits at stores in town for the supplies. Oh! The land is also ten bits. Sorry for getting ahead of myself."

I had to smile at this. A giant plot like that only costing ten bits? I had examined my saddlebags again and counted out about a hundred bits in one of the side pockets. Seems like I won't even need to work for a week or two, besides on my house, of course.

I payed the Mayor and thanked her before walking into town. Now. Truth be told I have never made a house, but I was pretty sure that I would be able to. Watching all those DIY shows and helping my parents with modern renovations.

It literally took me an hour to find and buy lumber that I would want to use for the structure and flooring. I also bought a few things like a toilet and sink, being assured that there were probably ponies there setting up water lines right now. I didn't think too hard on that, just chalking up the at least three day job of installing water lines up to magic.

The owner of the shop was very kind and loaned me all the tools I would need instead of having me buy them, and with the extra I bought some flagstones to make a little garden patio. I was down to 20 bits after this, but was perfectly content.

It took me another hour to pull the wagon all the way to the stream. There were a few stepping stones across, but no bridge in sight. I chalked that onto my list of things that I needed to buy more wood for. As you can probably guess, that was a very short list.

Instead I simply levitated each piece across and then crossed myself and eyed ou the area. Sure enough there was a water and sewer line in the ground, sticking out for me to see. I chuckled and eyed the area. I couldn't have picked a more perfect spot to build the home I was thinking of and immediately got to work with the flat shovel.

That first night I slept on a hardwood floor that was exposed to the sky, saddlebag as a pillow. By the next night I had the roof of the structure up and a few rooms framed out with a small hay bed made in the corner. I had been garnering any scarps and started making my door. It was circle, which made me happy, but I didn't leave it at that, making it a nice geometric pattern out of the lighter pine and darker cherry. That pattern that is blocks, you know? Looks 3-D and all that.

I was exhausted when I woke up that third morning but immediately lept back into it. Hammers and nails floated all over along with the boards. I lay and simply directed them as I put up the walls and finished the guts of my house. I had rigged the bathroom and a small kitchen. I had running water and now I was out of it. I had to look around my house one more time before I took a nap right in the middle of the floor.

I was awoken by a knocking on the front door. I slowly got up, mumbling about hearing it. After checking that my saddlebags were on I answered. Fluttershy was at the door and gave me a soft smile when she spotted me.

"Oh, I didn't know that it was you moving in down here. I just saw the new house and wanted to come welcome the new pony to Ponyville." She pulled a bowl that had salad in it from behind her and handed it to me. I smiled and levitated it over to my counter. She looked past me and gasped at my home. "Oh my, it's very lovely. I can't believe that you built this so quickly."

"Well I didn't have anything else to do and I do have a hammer in my cutie mark." I replied. Truthfully I was done so quickly because it was easy to make the braces for the walls and ceilings with magic. I guessed I was probably a bit more powerful with that levitation then the average unicorn.

"But you don't have any furniture yet. That's not good."

"Don't worry. I have a bed and I'll slowly accumulate other junk. I always seem to. I finally walked back inside, inviting her in. I half-hazardly unpacked my food and paring knife onto the counter next to the salad. I had put a coldbox in the floor but what can I say, I'm lazy even with magic.

"The colors you used are beautiful. They contrast so nicely." Fluttershy said softly. I smiled and nodded to her in thanks. The flooring was all pin but I had gotten the walls and ceilings made out of cherry. The walls were a lighter cherry and the ceiling was a red to match the counter and a few dark pieces in the wall. I chuckled as I realized my place was a mix of a ranch style home and a hobbit's house. I even had the fireplace in the middle!

After a few more minutes spent in relative silence Fluttershy excused herself. I myself walked out the door and looked at the mess of supplies I had in the afternoon sun. It was my third day here and I'd only met two ponies. Pinkie was going to be so frustrated when she found out!

I immediately got to work on the top of my house, tarring and tarping it to keep water out like I had the walls and then I carefully lay the chunks of ground I had dug from the base over the sides and tops. I laughed as I finished, my house now looking like a rolling hill with a circular door in it. Past the back wall's location I dug up a circle and filled it with sand, tamping it down hard, then I droppe the flagstones in place. Wow was that so much faster with magic! I even made a small patio in front of my house.

Cleanup took almost no time, tools and cuttings flying right back into the cart across then stream. I then hopped across. The stallion at the store was happy and surprised to see me again as I returned everything. He especially liked the scraps, giving me five bits for them as he could make a couple of birdhouses from what was left.

As soon as I walked into the bright afternoon again I blinked, realizing that for the past three days I had been VERY zoned out. It was as if the back of my mind had been taking over. Which it probably had, considering how well the house had turned out. I now hummed happily. I had spent 75% of my money and had a house!

At the very least I assumed that my talent could take over again when I nabbed more materials for furniture. I smiled at the idea and then ambled off. Few ponies actually seemed to be around this area and I looked around, searching for the library. As much as I hated to admit it, I sucked at magic and wanted to learn more.

As I approached the tree I was about to knock when a loud shriek came from inside.

**A/N: I don't do cliffhangers near enough. NOW! I will not be posting another chapter until I get a few reviews. Preferably ones with plot ideas of where this could go, yes?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Quite glad to see all the reviews. I know none had any suggestions, but just knowing that some people actually read the author's note was enough to give me a few ideas. Enjoy!**

I leapt straight into the library, my eyes taking in the scene.

"That is the worst. Possible. Thing. Ever!" cried a white unicorn that collapse back onto the couch. I had to let a smirk out at Rarity's... particular brand of dramatics. I glanced at the other occupants, which were Twilight Sparkle, as I expected, and Fluttershy, of all ponies.

Both had their backs to the door and it seemed that Rarity's dramatics had covered my entrance. I rolled my eyes at the fasionista and then looked around. The whole tree was hallowed out and I had to smile at the hundreds, if not thousands of books adorning the walls. The wooden bookshelf were either carved into the walls or made to fit so well that you couldn't find the seams with the naked eye.

They made me have an itch to want to feel over their surfaces, and that's just what I went to do. The sound of my hoof dragging along the wall was loud in a break of the conversation and all three turned to face me.

"Oh my!" Twilight said, holding a hoof to her heart. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well, it is a public library. I assumed I didn't need to knock." I replied with a smile. That reason was stuck in my head, though I wasn't sure if it was due to being in the actual show or many fanfictions. My memories didn't quite specify. Twilight blushed a little at this and then nodded to my explanation.

"Girls, we'll finish this conversation later." she said. Fluttershy gave me a tiny wave and I waved back before the two were gone. "So what is it that you were looking for mister..."

"Magnet." I replied. "Actually, I just moved into Ponyville and was looking to expand my magic a bit. I'm quite proficient with telekinesis, but I was hoping I would be able to learn a few new ones."

"Oh, yes!" Twilight said. There was excitement in her eyes as she levitated a few books from a shelf labeled 'Magic' by a tiny plaque. "If I may ask, what have you experimented with?"

"Well, nothing really. I didn't really have occasion or reason to experiment before now." What made that line even better was that it was the whole truth. She looked at me as if to say 'How could you NOT experiment with magic' before taking a look at my cutie mark, then horn.

As she opened her mouth the library door banged open and a rainbow flew in, almost slamming into one of the shelves. "TWILIGHT! I heard that the new Daring Doo came out and I MUST have it!" she yelled. Rainbow Dash, by the appearance looked spastic and flustered. I smiled at the thought of Daring Doo and glanced over to the side, seeing the shelf with said books on it.

"Rainbow Dash! You'll just have to wait your turn. I actually have a patron today." She sounded giddy and without remorse for making her speedster friend wait. Rainbow looked at Twilight and then me dully, then rolled her eyes and tapped a hoof on the floor.

"Now, as I was about to say. From your cutie mark I'd assume something to do with metals, possibly finding them or manipulating them in some way. Also something to do with wood from the hammer. You have quite a big horn, so if you practice those spells they should be quite suited to using them often."

I tittered a little. "Now now miss Twilight. I know I'm a stallion and everything, but you didn't need to go and look down there." There was silence in the library as Twilight looked at me confused. Then all of the sudden Rainbow Dash broke down and laughed out loud and I joined in. Twilight blushed and rubbed the back of her head. A weak chuckle escaped her lips.

"Th-tha! Hahaaha! That was a good one man!" Rainbow said, rolling on the floor and holding her stomach. By now Twilight had lightened up and joined in with a giggle.

"It was the perfect opportunity, couldn't let it go to waste." I replied, wiping a tear from my eye. Twilight turned back to me as Rainbow kept rolling around. "Now, I would love to try out those spells, but my house may not be the best place, especially if something goes wrong."

"Oh, you can practice here in the library. It would be interesting to examine how another unicorn casts spells influencing the properties of nature." Me and Rainbow traded a look that said 'egghead' and smiled. Truthfully I understood it all, and may have been interested a week ago, but now I was here. I was more interested in the finished result then the practicing.

"So now that you have that sorted I can read the new Daring Doo, right? You ordered it from Canterlot like forever ago!"

"Yes, Rainbow, here's your book." Twilight said. She levitated a book from a pack and gave it to the pegasus. I was caught for a second wondering about flight. My wings were trapped under a saddlebag though and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to try them out anywhere near here.

"OK now Magnet, let's begin!"

I ached. Everywhere was a solid ache, in fact. Twilight had been quite right about the wood and metal spells but casting them for the first time. I groaned out loud as I lay on the couch next to Rainbow, who was upside down reading her book. Spike jumped up and dropped an ice pack on my forehead.

"Twilight should remember that not every unicorn can cast that much magic a day. Sorry for her Magnet, but she gets a bit excited." He said before jumping back down.

The unicorn in question was at a table making a list of exhaustive notes on my performance, though I wasn't sure why. I had succeeded in a few spells to shape wood and metal, even magnetizing the metal. It had felt good to work with it. Almost like it was a really hard putty I could squeeze into the right shape. I had a feeling my 'special talent' was wood and metal working, especially after my house and then today. I smiled at the thought. My grandpa had been a leather worker and woodworker, and since I was young I found taking a knife to wood to be fun.

It was a great fit. I lay there and let the soup I had been given take effect, ridding me of my headache. As it faded I pondered the spells I was now able to mess around with, and my thoughts turned to Rarity. Twilight had used her gem finding ability as an example for specific spells a unicorn could use.

"Hey, Twi. Would I be able to use spells like Rarity for finding certain types of wood and metal?" She hmmed over her paper for a second, and I was about to repeat my question.

"I think they would, though they may be very limited. Such as only being able to identify them with magic when you can see them. Another probability is that you may only be able to identify them by touch or smell in conjunction with the spell."

I nodded and closed my eyes. By now it was getting late. Neither Rainbow nor Twilight seemed to mind this and Spike was in the kitchen creating some very good smells. I could feel my stomach gurgle a little though it was polite and stayed quiet.

"Magnet, you should join us for dinner. I'm sure Rainbow already is." Rainbow grunted an affirmitive, eyes locked on the words in the book.

I shook my head a little and sat up, levitating the ice pack to the table. It had been giving me a brainfreeze. Twilight looked at it in surprise then her horn started glowing. As my front legs stepped off the couch I started giggling. It felt like someone was tickling me all over the place. Right as I was about to fall it stopped, allowing me to finish getting off the couch.

"Hmm, it seems that your magic recovers quite fast. Usually a worn out unicorn can't move until they've slept. You've only been sitting for a half an hour and have about that much recovered without sleeping."

I smiled as much as I could. "Well, I'm used to staying up late and reading. My body probably adjusted to that from when I was young."

Luckily Twilight accepted that explanation and soon a large tray of daisy cobbler was brought out. All of us sat down to the meal and I must say, it tasted better then any peach cobbler that I've ever had. (which is what it tasted closest to)

As true night closed in I made my way to the door, intending to leave the main characters to their devices but I was called back. "And where do you think YOU are going?" Twilight asked.

"I was thinking I was going home, to sleep in my own bed." I replied.

"But you must stay the night. I know you're new and all, and I wouldn't want you to get lost on the way back!"

I was very suspicious, to say the least, and gave in. As I reached a small guest room and sank into bed I had to wonder at what Twi was up to. She was a horrible liar and Dash had been too involved in reading to glean any information from.

I simply shrugged and tossed and turned for hours before I fell asleep.

The morning came early for me, awoken by the smell of pancakes in the air. I walked down the stairs and sleepily made my way to the table, eating some of Spike's apple pancakes. They almost tasted like candy, glazed as they were. We had some sort of conversation at the table but I couldn't remember what was said after the hour had passed.

Finally it seemed I was allowed to leave. I snagged a few fiction books from the shelves. Some good old fashioned mage ones the first of the Daring Doo saga. Twilight had told me she wanted to see my house and I agreed. It would be a first hand experience for her to see what my magic had accomplished.

The walk there was quite quite as we avoided the main roads and before long we were crossing the stepping stones and I was telling her my idea about building a bridge there. She seemed to think it was a great idea.

And there, my house. I smiled and took it in. It looked like a rolling hill for all intents and purposes. The flagstone patio out front looked so welcoming along with my illusion door, which Twi took an immediate liking to. I told her how I had seen it in school once and always remembered it's shape. I couldn't really explain the motivation for having the door be round though...

I pushed open the door and walked in, looking backwards and explaining to Twilight about how I had simply covered the top of the house with the ground I had dug up when I got scared out of my skin.

"SURPRISE!" I looked around in shock as the lights went on and there were about twenty ponies in my house with a large banner saying 'Welcome to Ponyville!'.

I gaped at them all a bit then looked to my door, frowning for a second. "Looks like I'm going to need a lock."

"No you won't you silly filly!" I instantly recognized the excited voice of Pinkie Pie. "It made it so easy for me to throw this party for you after all. And I just knew that I'd need to throw one when Fluttershy told me there was a new house near her. Because you know that a new house will always have a new pony in it. Especially when it has such an awesome door! And then I was like, 'What kind of party should it be?' and then I was like 'I don't know!' and then I decided that it should be every type of party all wrapped up into one super duper luper fantabulous party!" She ended with a shriek that would pierce the eardrums and I sat hard on my flanks, eyes wide at her.

"Oh, my name's Pinkie Pie by the way! Now let's get this party started!" She pumped my arm and then was gone. I blinked a few times and saw her turning on a record player thing and then zip over to the food table.

"Surprise." Twilight said with a smile. "Pinkie throws a party for every new pony, so that they can make friends in town I guess. Just try and enjoy it?"

I nodded and walked off into the party. Everypony that I walked past introduced themselves. Truth be told I only remembered Noteworthy, an earth pony with music notes as his cutie mark. I always was horrid with names.

I came to a stop at the snack table, unable to resist the sweet smells from its surface. There were cupcakes and pies of all shapes and sizes, along with a few hundred cookies and bars of fudge. The first thing I targeted was fudge. Typically it gave me headaches but I always loved the taste. And then two bars and three. I munched happily on the fudge, each piece a different flavor and before I realized it the plate was empty. I felt my face pale a little at that and turned back to the party.

I would either be groaning the night away with a migraine or this new pony body would be able to take it. Personally I hoped for the second.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Pinkie Pie parties seem like a handful, especially when they end up in your house. I have an idea for an arc now, and will be introducing it next chapter. Please leave some review lovings!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was nearing the end of the party and I hadn't gotten a headache yet. I thanked death for dropping me somewhere without my annoying aversion to fudge products. The music had been loud and the parting hard. Although I didn't trust myself to dance the ponies that were out there were pretty good. It was odd to see all the different ways four limbs and the occasional wing could lend to them.

I stood next to my counter and nodded to a few mares who past, Berry something and something Drop. To my left, though, there seemed to be a dead spot in the party and I just so happened to listen in.

"Are you sure about this Fluttershy?" Twilight asked quietly.

"M-mostly sure" she replied, hanging her head.

Now, I know that eaves dropping is bad and all, but they were in my house talking about their problems. I had a proprietary right to listen in, didn't I? I shook mt head at the quiet argument and realized I had missed some dramatic outbreak from Rarity, who was laying on a plush purple couch which obviously wasn't mine.

"Rarity! Would you stop that and be serious for one minute!" Twilight hissed. Yep, pointless dramatic that I didn't need to listen to.

"But Twilight." she whined. "This truly is the worst thing that could happen. At least for Fluttershy."

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no! It isn't bad for me, just for all the animals that I help in the forest. Think of them all huddled up in the dark and away from food and water. I just can't bear the thought of what may happen to them!" I looked to the back wall and then shrugged. I hadn't added windows facing the Everfree because that wall was underground. Only the front of the house had windows.

"Calm down Fluttershy, I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia about how dark the Everfree Forest has been. I have to worry about Zecora, though. She must be sealed in too."

I stopped listening as they moved on to more interpersonal matters then important ones. So the Everfree Forest was not naturally that dark? I had noticed how dark it was on the way here, and all the sounds that came from it. Weird, creepy noises that didn't belong to any animal I had seen back on Earth.

The party wound down quickly after that revelation and I was left with a mess, a table, and quite a bit of food. I shrugged as they left, perfectly content to trade cleaning up for a few weeks worth of free food. As soon as the last pony was gone I immediately eyed the door and went to get some of my scraps. There wasn't anything that could be used for a real locking system, but I fashioned a makeshift bar lock to place against the inside.

It wouldn't stop unicorns, but I thought it would hinder them for quite a while, not knowing what it was they had to grasp with their magic. Making sure that it held firm I made my way to bed.

I grunted in the dark, a stick crunching under my hoof. I was exasperated because one of the spells I was no good at was light. I stomped a hoof and felt solidly packed dirt under me. A breeze blew by carrying the smells of woods and deep forest. I smiled slightly at the smell of wood. It just made me crave that freshly cut wood smell after the friction works to fill the air.

I didn't really know how much time passed while I stood there imagining the smell of worked wood but after I blinked there was a light in the distance. I could see a few silhouettes of branches between it and me so I made my way to it, avoiding the trees.

As I reached the light it expanded a little. It was like the color of ice. Cool, comforting and beautiful. It filled a small clearing and I looked around and then jumped in surprise. I was in a field of Poison Joke! In the middle of it was a unicorn. She was a yellow that was so close to gold I couldn't tell the difference. Her mane was grey with white streaks in it and her cutie mark was a bottle with a pipe next to it that I recognized as a glass blower's tool.

The most profound thing, though, is that her horn was trailing smoke that drifted up and into the blackness that surrounded us. She blinked wearily and opened her eyes as I approached, a small pitiful moan escaping her mouth as she tried to sit up. It seemed like there was something wrong with her legs though.

I was almost standing over her before I realized what it was. Her legs were tied down with what looked to be roots. I gasped and leaned in, rubbing against her and trying to say I would help. Her body was emaciated, ribs showing through the fur and her lips cracked. My mouth opened and I said the words but no sound came out. She just smiled and nodded her head though, as if she had heard me clear as day.

I lay down next to her, providing my body heat. My hoof stroked over the branch and I used my magic, willing the wood to be putty like. It was tough, like old gum that had gotten hard, but I eventually pulled and nagged at the root. The mare smiled as her right leg slipped through the gap. She used it to shakily push a lock of hair from her face.

Looking around I realized that I had my saddlebag on. I reached in with magic and pulled out three of the largest apples I had ever seen, setting them in front of her. She smiled as I went to work on her other forehoof.

A loud pounding noise made me shoot out of bed and land on the floor with a thump. I looked around crazily, my heart beating like a drum. That... dream... had felt more real then where I was now and I felt a shiver go through me and my heart fill with dread. She was still stuck there! In the dark! I had to help!

Slowly my heart beat slowed and the dream started to fade, making it hard for me to remember the details. The light in my room was suddenly blocked. I could see the silhouette of a pony in my window and this time a knocking against glass.

I grumbled and walked over to the window, pulling open the curtains. I jumped back in surprise, Rainbow Dash pressed against the glass, eyes wide. "Come outside!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes at her and left the curtains open. I was unimaginably glad that I had passed out in my saddlebags after cleaning up or Rainbow would have seen my wings.

Outside there were a few clouds in the sky. I felt a nice cool breeze through my mane and I smiled. It smelled of forest and trees. Looking at where it was coming from I saw the Everfree Forest. The smell naggled at my brain, reminding me of the dream. There had to be some rare wood in there. I was very tempted to get some that I could practice on without going all zoned out.

Rainbow interrupted my thinking by pressing her face close to mine, noses and eyes almost touching as she glared into my wide eyes. The situation was a little uncomfortable.

"You know Dash. If you wanted to kiss you could have just asked." She immediately shot back, blushing.

"I- I do not- No way, no how! Would I ever kiss you!" She sputtered, waving her arms around in wide gestures as she floated about a foot off the ground.

"Tip for you; If you get flustered when people say things like that it's called denial. Just laugh." I grinned and stuck my tongue out at her as she chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. "Of course, the laughing might hurt the other person if they like you."

"Wait, really?" Rainbow asked, sitting down and looking at me. "How do you know all this?"

"Personal experience." I said with a grin and a shrug. "Quite a while ago now. So is there a reason you interrupted my dream Dash?"

"Oh yeah! I know you checked out the first Daring Doo book and I was going to ask if I could get it from you. I'm reading the whole series again."

"Sure ya can. I know that feeling of wanting to reread some awesome fiction. I doubt I'll get to Daring Doo soon though. Still have a bridge to build and another book to read." I levitated the book from my saddlebags and over to Dash. She snagged it with a look of glee on her face. "If you want, I made a small patio on top of my house. The grass near it is very comfortable."

She thanked me and flew up. I chuckled and then looked at the stepping stones. As fun as they were I was interested in having a small bridge to cover the stream. I thought about it and decided that it could wait though. I wanted the skill to be my own when I made it.

With that decided I needed to get some wood. Tools as well, I guess. I used my magic to drop the bar inside my house and then skipped across the stream and into town. The colt at the store was surprised to see me again but was very helpful when I explained what I was looking for. I was a few bits short when I left but I had a full wood and metal working kit that fit in my saddlebags. My wings cushioned the weight of it from my side.

As I walked through town I kept having my eyes drawn towards the Everfree Forest. Animals on the outside didn't seem troubled by it, though they didn't enter the dark mass. There was something familiar about the darkness but I couldn't put my hoof on it.

I decided, probably not the best decision, but I decided to walk along the forest to get home. The wind was blowing over the trees and through them. Branches and leaves swayed together, making soft whispering sounds. I smiled and closed my eyes as I walked, taking deep breaths of forest. I let my lungs fill over and over with the scent and I was really relaxed.

The thing that snapped me out of it was when I tripped and planted my face into the ground. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my muzzle and squeezing my eyes shut in pain. It slowly faded and then I looked behind me. Extending from the dark forest, which was now only five feet away, was a large branch. I smiled at it and jumped happily for a few seconds.

Using my magic I gripped the branch and lifted it. It was decent size and I was already thinking of what I could do with it. Something small, obviously. Most likely made with whittling. A chess set! I hadn't played chess in a long while. I'd make a chess set from the branch. I had a feeling it would be crude, but there had to be somepony that played.

My house was how I left it, Rainbow Dash and all. It was a relief to know that no one was inside when I lifted the latch. I set the branch in the main room and then grabbed some food. Taking it out I set some in front of the cyan pegasus.

"Dash, have you ever been in the Everfree Forest?" I asked. She stiffened, almost choking on the apple she had bitten into.

"Uh, yeah, I have." she said with a suspicious note in her voice.

"Cool. Are there a lot of fallen trees around. Or branches at least?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, there is. Why would you need to know that though?" She demanded.

"Oh, I was just going to go in to get some wood to work with. You know, make a table or chair or something out of it." I was testing her now. It seemed as if Twilight had got it around to all her friends that the forest was dangerous. I wanted to see just how secret that was about to be.

"That wouldn't really be a good idea." she immediately said.

"Oh? I think I'd be relatively safe. I do have some magic after all."

She glared at me now, stomping her hoof. It was interesting to see her get so defensive over it. I had to wonder if the book was an excuse for keeping an eyes on me. I was the only one besides the main 6 that would venture into the forest. Everypony else in town simply avoided it. I was the only unknown factor.

"In fact, maybe I'll go now." I said, getting up and heading towards the forest with a little hum. I guess I must have surprised her because I was about ten feet from the edge before she screamed. I looked back and my eyes widened. I had only a split second before a rainbow was all I could see, then black.

**A/N: Already cranked out chapter 4. I like how the ideas are flowing, though. Big thanks to skullcrusher206, DrHooveMD, DatPLOT, Amethyst 0, Oplindenfep, and Stupidwater for the encouraging reviews. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Also; Plot!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**For all those reading. This is Magnet:**

**.com/#/d4sb0vm**

The darkness was still seeping from the clearing as I approached this time. There were now only two apples and the mare was laying down, looking as if asleep. I slowly walked into the circle of Poison Joke and then approached. Her eyes opened as I came near and she smiled lightly, nodding.

I tried talking again but there was still no sounds, as if it seeped away into the darkness. I really had no idea what I had tried to say but she nodded.

I sat a comfortable distance away and closed my eyes. I felt drained of magic, so there was no possibility of moving another branch. We sat there in companionable silence for what seemed like hours.

I rubbed my head in pain, trying to relax. Every time my brow wrinkled I cringed, a light moan escaping me.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" a familiar voice shouted. "I mean... stop being such a baby, I only headbutted you..." She trailed off mumbling something else but I didn't catch it.

I opened my eyes and took in the scene. We were in the grass on top of my house and one blade in particular was set on getting into my nose, causing my to sneeze. The force of it sent my head reeling and I groaned once again. It felt like I had a bucking migraine!

Rainbow just looked at me like it was her in pain, not me. And judging from the mark on the middle of her head she was in a bit of it.

"You crazy, headbutting someone at that speed?" I asked groggily, pushing my hoofs under me. They wobbled only a little, but gave me a headrush when I tried standing.

"Hey, it's cuz you have a hard head and wouldn't listen!" Rainbow retorted, flipping her mane and then flinching.

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my face a bit. "Well you COULD have just let me go and find the wood I wanted to get you know!"

"Well why don't you just go into town and get wood!" she shouted back.

"Maybe I want to use my own skills for my project and save all the bits I would have to spend!"

"Well maybe you could just go to Whitetail Woods and look there!"

"Well maybe I wanted to save time and go to the one that ISN'T miles away!"

"Well maybe you should just forget about working on wood!"

I had pause at this, first flushing red then going pale. Already here for less then a week and the thought of not using my special talent sent me into shock. "I'll stop woodworking the day you willingly give up flying." I retorted darkly. Rainbow winced and realized that she had crossed an invisible line, telling a pony to give up their special talent.

She looked sheepishly at the ground and then looked very embarrassed. "Look, Magnet. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what DID you mean it like. It seems that since I wanted to go look for materials that you've been trying to stop me." I had to admit it was a little cruel to say, but the pure sadness that not working would bring me... And I might actually get some information out of her now.

"Look, the Everfree Forest is dangerous at the best of times, and lately something bad's been going down. No light is getting through the trees. The only ponies around that go in are me and my friends. We were uncertain of you so I was supposed to come and keep an eye on you."

I looked at the Everfree and had to admit that it was much darker then it should be, but I wasn't about to let her get away with such a broad answer. "So why is it so dark in there?"

Rainbow's eyes narrowed and she stomped a hoof. "I'm not going to tell you that. It's too dangerous."

"Well I guess if you won't tell me, I can't exactly promise I won't go in after you leave." I retorted. Check and mate. Either she'd be forced to stay here indefinitely or she'd crack and tell. Unfortunately she wasn't budging.

"Then I'll just stay and make sure you don't go." she replied, firm in her decision. I narrowed my eyes for a little bit then grunted in defeat.

Walking into my house I grabbed the branch I had found earlier. My tool kit was already in my saddlebags. I hauled it out and sat in my roof garden with Dash. I looked around and noted that with a little landscaping and a few planter boxes this area would look wonderful. And I could bring the planters inside for winter.

I smiled at the thought and then turned my attention to knife and wood, starting to send small pieces into a cloth I had set down.

First of all to form was a pawn, ready to be followed by many more. I lost myself in the work, not as I had before with instincts taking over, but in the way that I loved to work back on Earth. My mind completely blanked out and I was able to incorporate small details. The pawns by the end of my work were all nicely shaped with small mouths carved into them. I wiped a piece of sandpaper over the work then held them near my nose, taking in the worked wood smell.

I smiled and then picked up a chunk of branch again. I had just made pawns, so bishops would be quite the easy task. Just a tall pawn with a little ball on top.

I really have no idea how long it took me to do the set, but by that time the sun was starting to go down. Rainbow had dozed off and was snoring over the Daring Doo book. I laughed lightly and lifted her and my work with magic. In my house I had a small spare room. I hadn't really put much in it besides a bed, not having expected any visitors so soon.

Of course, that level of furnishing was about the same with every other room. I walked across the way to a door I had deemed my workshop. Inside I set down my day's work, the branch, and my tool kit.

Looking at the pieces, I smiled. A chess set, all done. Back on Earth I had looked up homemade stains once. The only one I remembered was that if you soaked iron nails in vinegar it would give you a sliver grey. And with repeated layers, black.

I made a note on the subject and then went to my own room. I dropped my saddlebags to the side and stretched my wings out a bit. After seeing pegasi up close I could tell they were slightly bigger then theirs, though not noticeably. I thought for a few minutes about going outside and testing them then waved the thought off. Even if most ponies were asleep by now there was a chance I could be caught.

I could always head to Whitetail Woods, like Dash suggested.

Morning came quickly after a refreshingly dreamless sleep. I couldn't precisely remember the dreams, but they were always tiring... and dark. I yawned and plopped my bags back on. It wouldn't do to forget my guest.

The kitchen was still as I had left it which lead me to, accurately, believe that Dash was still asleep. I snagged a few party leftovers and an orange for breakfast and used my magic to write a note for Dash.

'Gone to Whitetail Woods for wood. Be back later. Food in the coldbox in kitchen.' I pinned it to the inside of the door and then left. I didn't technically have any tools to take down wood. I just figured that I would find some fallen stuff. My telekinesis was pretty powerful and I had noticed that it wasn't taxed by lifting things related to my special skill.

The trip to the woods was almost three hours exactly. By now I was certain that no ponies were around. They stuck mostly to farms and populated areas. I scanned the area and saw many small branches, but that could wait. I wanted to fly!

I messed with the saddlebag, opening wing slots and pushing the appendages through. My feathers ruffled in the warm fall wind and I sighed happily. They felt great out in the open! I gave an experimental flap, thought 'magic', and pushed up.

Air rushed by me and I gasped as I came to a hovering height just above the trees. It was so much faster when you were actually doing it! I widened out my wings, working odd muscles. I had to let out a whoop of pure joy as I pushed myself, albeit clumsily, over the tops of the trees. I gauged my speed at somewhere a time and a half or two over Fluttershy's slow flying.

I flew steadily, wind flying through my mane and tail. If you've ever gone thirty on a bike, picking up speed on a steep hill then you have a pretty good estimate of what it feels like. Wind races by and for a moment you're weightless, then your stomach drops as you realize it can't last forever. Except, here, it could last forever. There were no turns that you needed to take in the sky. There were no ends of the road and no traffic besides you and the clouds.

After almost an hour of flying I was panting, my wings so sore that I felt I had had a semi truck run over them a full fifteen times. I grunted as I landed in a clearing. I was too out of it to tuck my wings away and I walked slowly. Ahead was a log ad I climbed on it.

"I'll just take a short nap." I promised myself tiredly. My thoughts at the last second were of the Everfree Forest, but my dreams were clear.

**A/N: Real Life has been very awesome in the past week to me, so sorry for the slow update. I'll aim for at least on update a week, though, to keep all you wonderful readers happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hmm, looks like I'll be aiming for _Wednesdays_ as my update day. Something to help you all over the hump of the week?**

I groaned as I sat up. Every muscle just... ached. That would be the best way to describe it. Somewhere between that good ache that tells you you did some great exercise and that ache that stays with you all day because you slept wrong. I grunted as I stretched everything, letting out a low moan at the feel.

The only part of me that wasn't taxed was my magic, and from the looks of it I didn't have that luxury for much longer. I was laying on a pretty decent fallen tree. It looked as though lightning had cleaved the top off of it, and the rest had simply snapped from the trunk. The jagged edges made me cringe a little. If I had come down all over twenty feet away from my landing spot I could have been impaled by the vicious looking break that stuck in the air.

I shuddered and shook my head of the gory image. There was a bit too much blood for my liking in the mental image. Those types of things were what I usually imagined back on Earth. Bloody endings that sent shivers down my spine and made me smile as I wrote and posted them online. Thinking about it I could have been a pretty awesome horror writer if I took some of my most gruesome writings and took them to some publisher. All I would have had to do was touch them up and...

There I went again! I could see why, though. This area was beautiful and my mind was thinking of everything except carrying the tree back. If I hadn't made my house in Ponyville, the outskirts, mind you, I would have had very little hesitation moving here. Maybe when I got older I could sell my house and make one with my own skill way out in these woods.

I wondered at my body, looking over my hoofs a little. If I were like the only other alicorns in Equestria then I would live over thousands of years. I nodded. Yes, if it did end up being that long I would simply live one life in Ponyville and then come here. No one ever needed to know I was an alicorn.

I smiled with the decision and turned my mind to the trunk in front of me. Wide enough around to make stools and possibly a table with a bit left over. It was about eight feet in length and a good distance around. I frowned and poked at it with magic. After a thorough prodding my magical aura took over the fallen tree and lifted it in the air. The trick to this was supporting it as if I were using a tripod to lift it. Simply one leg moved at a time.

It was slow, but it didn't tax me near as much as a straight lift off the ground would. It was still less then an hour when I was panting and sweating. My mane clung to my face and the saddlebags stuck to my sides. I saw the edge of the forest in sight and grunted in gratitude. I could take a small rest there and then start again. Twilight did say that I regained magic when I was awake.

It was disconcerting to see the land stretch away from this small forest as I left it. It would be a long trip back. I looked to the sky to see that it was still sometime in the morning. The sun was still going up and I looked at it, gauging it to be about eleven. Just a quick nap.

It was dark, as always, in this tree filled area. Now there was no apples next to the mare. She still smiled at me as I entered the clearing, but she looked tired. As if she had been waiting up for me before she went to sleep. Which is what she promptly did.

I smiled and patted the small dome like shield around her then walked around the edge of the clearing. There were strange sounds echoing through the woods. I listened to them, then stopped as I realized I didn't quite want to know what was out there. My magic was weak and only the mare was surrounded by an energy field.

I found a small bush bearing blueberries and promptly picked them all. My magic was strong enough for that feat, at least. I carried the pile over to the mare and set it in front of her. I looked at the roots that were trapping her and smiled.

The forehoof that was still trapped had scorch marks around it. The wood looked brittle. She had been working on escaping the bonds that were still on her. I felt proud of the courage she had. It was a weird bond, but I lay next to her and watched the clearing as she slept, a silent guardian amongst the dark trees.

I gasped as I was shaken awake. The sky was orange and I yawned, feeling much better and cooler in the clearing. I blinked a few times and saw Fluttershy. Her mane was covering her face and I couldn't help but smile.

"U-um... You left a note for Dash, but she couldn't find you. I hope you don't mind that I came looking. Dash had to go on weather duty."

"Still being guarded, am I?" I asked, shaking my head ruefully. I was gone less then a day and they had sent someone after me. What would they do if I took a train to Appleoosa? Heh, not that I'd be allowed near the trees there, being apple and all. I wondered at the properties of apple wood. Cherry I was familiar with. Nice red hue, especially when you had the right type of stain. It really was such a beautiful wood...

"...and then I was supposed to ask you to dinner at Twilight's" Fluttershy finished softly. Now, I hadn't been paying attention, but my brain has always been able to fill in the gaps in conversation I tune out. Basically what I had caught at the end was the only important thing, the rest being some sort of apology.

"Oh, of course." I replied genially. "But first I have to get this wood to my home. I don't want to let all the work of dragging it out of the forest go to waste."

Fluttershy agreed and then we started the long way back to Ponyville. By the time we arrived at Twilight's, ready for dinner, it was dark out. I wasn't too worried as the sun set earlier in fall. I could just catch delicious smells from inside the hallowed out tree and my mouth watered a bit.

Fluttershy walked straight in and I followed. On the main table was a delicious assortment of food. Many apple products framed by hayburgers and fries, with some large pots of soup thrown in. Twilight and Applejack were having a soft conversation when we glided in.

"...I'm tellin' ya. That pony is definitely hiding something. He aint lying outrigh', but he sure as hay aint tellin the truth!" Applejack whispered with an emotive voice.

"Magnet is just fine. If he doesn't want to tell us something then we shouldn't pry." Twilight's tone was weak, as if she was about to give in to the temptation of knowing everything. My eyes narrowed a bit at this talk. I would have to be very careful to always have my wings hidden now!

Fluttershy didn't catch the conversation, which made it easier on me. If only two ponies were looking... damn element of honesty. Both Applejack and Twilight startled as we came fully in and then blushed and chuckled out a greeting. Applejack gave a 'look' to Twilight and she reluctantly nodded back. I prepared myself for my greatest skill; redirection.

Spike and Rarity entered the room carrying yet more delicacies. It seemed as though we would be short Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

As the meal began, so did the barrage of questions I was expecting. I strategically took a bite of food right when they opened there mouths so that I could politely wait till I swallowed. Rarity gave me an approving look for the manners.

"So where are you from Magnet?" Twilight asked. Hmm, this was a difficult one. I obviously couldn't answer directly. They would have no idea where I was talking about.

"Well, now I'm from Ponyville." I said. I saw Appljack's eye twitch and hurriedly continued so they couldn't ask a more... direct question. "Mostly smaller towns, by my perspective. I've never really lived in a big city though I used to visit them often."

They all looked sated by that, though Applejack still gave me a stink eye. "So how'd ya get that there cutie mark, sugar cube?" Ooh, even trickier.

"Well... I've always loved the smell of worked wood and messed around with what I could get my hoofs on. That's the hammer in the center. Then I've also always liked a little bit of metal work, especially with magnets. This one time I made a chess board with bits of metal in the center of each square and a magnet placed in the piece's hallow bottoms." I could see that most were interested by the tale as I took another bite, enjoying the apple pastry, then switching to some hay fries.

"So why did you settle down in Ponyville, deary?" Rarity asked. Ah, easy question!

"Well, I've never really settled down anywhere before by myself, and when I came across Ponyville I quite liked the town. Plus, with the Everfree Forest I have ample access to wood."

All of them froze up at the mention of the Everfree and traded looks. "Why would you ever want to go into the Everfree Forest?"

I almost facehoofed. "I just said; 'ample supply of wood.' I'm a woodworker, are I not. As fun as it was dragging that log from Whitetail woods to my house, I'd much prefer the short walk to the Everfree."

They all looked quite worried about this piece of information and I saw my opportunity to milk more information out on why they wanted to keep me from the forest. Applejack had wanted to get secrets out of me but this was quickly turning in my favor.

"Unless, of course, you girls can give me a good reason not to." I said with a smirk hidden behind my napkin.

"It's dark!" "It's dirty!" "It's full of scary creatures that will gobble you up!" "It's just aint natural!"

I smiled, again behind my napkin. "I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was a small colt, I don't mind dirt, it's the best place to find wood I need. I'm pretty sure I can at least run away from stuff. And I've been places far worse." I replied, covering all their reasons. Really, the Everfree couldn't be much worse then having to bike through the slums. At least the monsters didn't have guns.

They all looked at each other in worry. By now we had all eaten a decent amount of food and I saw that I could escape without a denial of entry to the woods. It did seem like something important was going on but I had always wanted to walk around the woods while watching the show.

I stood and made a quick bow to my struggling dinner companions then quickly escaped. I grinned and chuckled as I made it home without being caught up with. I had grown to like the stepping stones across, but I made a note to make a bridge for winter. Wouldn't do to slip and fall through the ice.

I made it to my illusion door and opened the bar with my magic, getting the room lit as I hummed to myself. I was about to pull off my saddlebags when a voice interrupted me.

"That lock is quite ingenious, and so simple to open when you know it's there. With magic at least." The voice belonged to Twilight. I jumped a bit when she walked out of the shadows of my house. "Now! You must not go near the Everfree Forest or something bad could happen!"

I narrowed my eyes and walked towards her. I was glad for my Big Mac height, as it was easy to use for intimidation. "One: I don't know where you have lived all your life but it is illegal to break into ponies houses. Two: I almost shot a blade at you because you scared me! Three: I do not take threats kindly, especially by ponies who have broken into my house and scared me when I thought I was in private."

Twilight was reduced quite a bit, looking down, ashamed at her actions. There were two parts of me in this situation. One was begging me to just smile and agree that I wouldn't go into the Everfree. After all, she was one of the main six and the Element of Magic! The other, and one that was winning out, was angry at having my home invaded for the second time in the less then a week, being threatened, and being scared so badly.

I growled and showed my flat pony teeth to her before I used my magic to pick her up and sling her out my front door. "Come back when you've learned how to knock!" I yelled before slamming the door.

As it closed in front of me I shivered a little then collapsed on the floor letting tears leak down my face. I had almost killed one of my favorite cartoon characters, been threatened, had my house broken into again, shouted at somepony, and almost had my secret revealed. My heart ached a bit at all the invasions into my privacy and I sniffled, looking at the log I had retrieved from Whitetail.

A long sleep was what my body needed, but losing myself was what my heart and mind needed. I gathered my tools and prepared to work deep into the night. The last real thought I had as sawdust started to cover the floor was that I would be going into the Everfree to get more wood soon. This log wouldn't last long.\

**A/N: Also, I want to thank ALL the wonderful readers and reviewers. Over 700 views on this little story and 20 reviews. I love every single one, though I do have to stop replying due to school work. I read every one and cherish it! Due to this story I have over 1000 views this month, making it the highest amount in a month since I started writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thank you much, Dylan, for the review. Glad to see that I'm hitting those nitches. And to the rest of you, I am disappoint. Really? No reactions over the fight? Well sheesh! .**

Dawn came, causing me to rub sawdust into my already red eyes. I glanced at the window, faintly remembering that I had seen dawn just a bit ago, but surely...

I shook my eyes and my stomach grumbled. I had fed it earlier but it wanted to eat again. I left my workshop, mane and tail filled with sawdust shavings

My magic was exponentially low, but still working. I used it to lift some food. A salad and cupcakes, and munched steadily through them. Five more cupcakes and three apples followed that before I felt full. I had been moving the furniture into the main room as I completed it. The first ones had a rough charm, but as my eyes traveled over the line the workmanship got better. I didn't want to boast or anything, but they looked pretty damn good.

One I had made from two rounds of the log. It was a sort of daybed, though there was no cushion in it as of yet. The other items were several tables and chairs. I looked at them in confusion. There definitely shouldn't have been that many for one night's work...

I shook my head at it nd went to lay down. My head was pounding and I felt the lack of sleep.

Dark woods rose around me, blocking non-existent light. I could only tell by smell and feel that this was a woods at all. There was n source of light at all. A breeze slid past my face and made me shudder. It's breath felt like dull claws sliding over my skin. And that's where I noticed it. Skin, not fur. I was a human again! I freaked out there, turning and looking at myself. My scrawny body, the clothes I'd died in. It didn't make any sense, just like these woods!

Wait... It didn't make sense! It was a dream! I sighed in delight and pinched myself to test it out. No pain, I was in the clear. I felt along the wall of trees and followed it, taking deep breaths of the damp air. There was definitely twigs and wet clumps of mast under my feet, so it was a deep forest.

I breathed calmly, quite enjoying the dream. I tuned out the signs of large beast, not much caring. Slowly the trees became visible. I looked around and smiled. My eyes weren't adjusting to the dark, there were actually little orbs of light floating around. They looked fuzzy, like a spore or something.

I felt... calm here. It was nice. Ahead there was a clearing with a soft blue light. I walked towards it, head taking in the little spores that were drifting around. The woods creaked and greeted me to this covered sanctuary.

There was a field of blue flowers as I entered. I smelled their sweet scent and then looked. Sitting in the center of the field was a girl. She was a little younger then me and had a tired smile on her face. There was a few apple cores around her.

She looked very familiar. Brown hair, curly. Blue eyes and freckles set on her face and arms. They reminded me of the ones on my own arms. My eyes widened as I took her in again. "Sis?"

"Hey bro... Do you know where we are?"

We spent almost an hour catching up, her telling me about her dreams of an alicorn, and how she felt odd in them. Trapped. Her words jogged my own memories of what had been happening while I slept.

"Sis." I said, finally cutting her off. "I think you are here. I think you're stuck in the Everfree Forest, in a patch of Poison Joke... I think you might be the one that's causing all the darkness, as a joke."

She only returned a small smile as she yawned, nodding. "Maybe." she said. But right now I'm tired... I need to go to sleep now."

A panic filled me shot out of bed. There was orange light coming through my window and I gasped in horror. "Sis! What're you doing here!"

I paced the floors, my chest tightening as I hyperventilated. I tore the saddlebag off of me and ran to the front door, whipping it open. On the other side stood Twilight, but I had no time to talk to the awestruck unicorn. Panic fueled my flight as I shot by her and through the short distance to the Everfree Forest. I flew up, over the trees and scanned the tops. They were all black, as if the smog clung to every pore of their being. Surely there had to be a current in this mess!

I flew close, looking at the black. There was a pulse in it, but no direction. As if it were everwhere at once. I bit my lip and soared over the trees. If I couldn't know where she was then I would find her!

"Siiiiiiiiisssssssssssss!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. There was no answer from below so I moved to the next area, repeating my call over and over again. Pegasi took notice of me but stayed away, looking at me in half fear.

I moved along the forest, as much as I could, screaming my voice away until it cracked. A tear rolled from my eye as I looked around. The sun had set and a full moon graced my search. I had worked my throat raw so I was no longer able to call to her. I flew over the woods, pulling at the trees with my magic and making them rattle. I would burn myself to a husk to find her. One of my own family, followed me here after death. Why and how was she here!

My magic was out and I was basically asleep on my wings. I headed to the edge of the Everfree and crashed into the ground, looking at the dark trees. I won't give up on you sis.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, long, unannounced Hiatus. Wish I could plead writer's block, but nothing was getting blocked. I just... dried up, as it were. For writing. My drawings still came out fine. Sorry for the time away.

-

It felt like a second before I was in the trees again, that familiar feeling of calmness running through me. I took a deep breath and approached the blue light, staring at it a bit. This time I was fully aware of the situation.

My sister sat in the middle of the clearing as she had before, tugging gently on the binds.

"Hey sis. Did you hear me calling?" I asked, voice so rough and soft that I couldn't hear it.

"Yes, but the dark took the sound... The last call, it was so close..." Her horn glowed and she pointed it at the wood. From what I could see she was trying to turn it into a spell from one of the video games we had played. It was met with minimal results.

Light spores drifted in softly and my sister's ponified face filled with horror, blowing them away as I looked confused. Cautiously I picked up a hoof and poked one. It simply bounced away and made a soft flump noise.

"Y-you're only here in a dream. They burn me bro..." she said soft and sounding scared. I got close and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry sis. I love you. I'll come and get you out of this." My eyes watered a bit at not being able to help her immediately. We sat there, me batting away the spores as we talked softly. Me comforting her in my broken voice.

A few times through the night she broke down and sobbed into my coat and I sat there, letting her and biting my lip to hold back my own stream of emotions.

It was hard, knowing that she was being hurt. I just helped her as much as I could. The big brother instincts in me were strong.

My waking this time was gradual and I kissed my sister on the horn before I woke.

-

My body was destroyed. Every muscles hurt. The adrenaline was gone and my wings... My wings were so overused that it hurt to touch them. It felt like I had sprained everything and maybe broken a few bones.

I shook my head at the last part. no time for broken bones and I was just over reacting. The forest was right next to me now, and the sun... Must be ten in the morning. I looked back to Ponyville then stepped into the forest without a second thought.

Twigs crunched beneath my hooves and within a few feet I was in the blackness that I had felt in my dreams. I opened my senses, feeling the breeze through my mane. The woods smelled so strongly of wood.

I smiled in spite of myself, waliking further with my eyes closed. The path was well trampled and I moved slowly, making no noise to attract attention to myself.

-

(Twilight and Friends)

Twilight stared in shock at the letter from Celestia. It said that there were no other alicorns in existance. But, with her own eyes... She looked up with a frown, knowing what she saw. "He's an alicorn and I know it." she stated.

"Give it up already Twi. It was early, you hadn't slept. He just rushed out and you dreamed it up. In fact, I think you're making it up so you don't have to feel bad about breaking into his house anymore." Spike said, putting books back on the shelf. He wiped his brow, finally making the library immaculate. The only good thing about Twilight moping and feeling sorry for herself for two days was that she didn't study long enough for him to get the mess all cleaned up.

He slid down the ladder and took the letter from Twilight, reading it himself. "You see, even the princesses say that he isn't one. Are you really going to question the Princesses?" he asked.

"Well, no... But I really saw him fly off..." she said in a mumble, looking away. Her mane was really messed up by now.

"Twi. You left the basket of food and the note behind. He'll come back from his trip and see it and forgive you. Now. Go. To. Sleep!"

-

(Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash)

"I promise y'all, he's hidin somethin." she muttered to Pinkie Pie who was bouncing along next to her.

"Oooh, do you think it's a birthmark? Do you do you do you? Maybe it's shaped like Princess Celestia and he covers it up because he has a secret crush on her but can't reveal his true feelings until they meet at the center of the dancefloor and do the pony pokie and then touch hooves-" She was cut of by Rainbow Dash slamming into her.

"Yeah right. Light a colt like that would fall for the Princess. If you must know he told me he had a crush a long time ago and I'd guess it didn't work out." Rainbow said with a scoff.

"Now how'd y'all get a silly thing like that in your head Rainbow?" Applejack asked, crossing her hooves.

"Well, he would still be with her if they were together, duh." the cyan mare replied before tossing her hair confidently. Applejack shook her head at the thought.

-

(Fluttershy and Rarity)

"Oh I am soooo sorry Fluttershy. The time just got away from me and I had to finish that dress. I just couldn't get the reds to clash just right with the purples." Rarity said as she walked into the spa and met with Fluttershy. Fluttershy simply shrugged and smiled cutely, leading them further into the spa to start their relaxation day.

-

(Back with Magnet)

I took deep breaths. I dunno how long it had been, but counting the seconds and minutes had got me to two hours before I gave up. For the past while I had been moving towards what I thought were lights. They seemed to be getting closer but it could be a trick my mind was playing on me.

Eventually I got closer. Close enough to see the small glowing puffs for what they were. The spores that were near my sister!

I smiled wide and moved faster, now that I could see the ground, quickly coming to the cool blue glow. It was fainter now, and as I passed into it my fur felt as if it had a small amount of pressure pushing on it.

In the middle of the clearing... "Sis..." I said, tears coming to my eyes. I moved over and kissed her forehead, hugging her tight to me. "Hey, how're you holding up?"

"G-good... Do you love me bro?" she asked, shivering hard and coughing a little.

"Course I do sis! You're the best sibling there could ever be, OK? Now, I'll get you out of this and we'll go back to my house. You'll get better and... you'll love it here. Everypony's really kind. They'll all love you just as much as I do sis..." I felt sappy saying the love stuff, but she really was a great sister. I loved her most in my family, and if her being here had anything to do with me...

"You fool..." she uttered softly, then smiled at me.


End file.
